


【万象物语】弦月

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 和大家谈谈我对天穹的看法罢了
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Kudos: 2





	【万象物语】弦月

**Author's Note:**

> 和大家谈谈我对天穹的看法罢了

咔哒。  
咔哒。  
咔哒。  
“什么声音？”  
“嗯？啊啊，抱歉，影响到你了吗？”  
“从哪来的？”  
“从马车上摘下来的。”  
“还回去。”  
“不是很重要的配件，不然他们早就发现了。”  
莫里斯手心里面是一枚环扣，每次拨动开口又松开，搭扣就会因为其中的弹簧打在圆环的另一点上。人在思考的时候都会有无意识的习惯，有人用尖牙啃咬指关节，有人转着手上的指环，有人揪着自己的发梢打转。莫里斯在马车上总结实验的时候，手几乎是脱离了意识地摸进坐垫的缝隙中，反应过来时已经拿着拨弄很久了。  
“这太上瘾了，夏尔，你要试试吗？”拇指顺着向内开启的弧进入圆环，放手时发出清脆一声，“太有趣了。”  
夏尔已经习惯于同僚的各种怪异兴趣爱好，包括且不仅限于看茶叶在杯子里上下浮动、拔实验动物的毛、观察夜空的天象。最后一个尚且说得过去，前两样有时会给导师主管徒增烦恼。但莫里斯有一句话说得不错：大多数成就都来源于生活看不见的小事。作为研究学者，敏锐的观察力与其说是必要，不如说是习惯。  
“嗯……怎么说呢，有种月亮的感觉。”  
莫里斯沉默了一会，“有趣的形容。”  
圆环沿着开口向内弯折时就是弦月，松手收回时又盈为满月。如果以这种方式看的话，反复拨动开口倒增添了一丝秩序的感觉。莫里斯从一个单词中很微妙地理解了夏尔全部含义，他很明确地知道二人的思维已经同步。  
“说到这个，晚上星象科又要展开观测，你要来吗？”  
“好啊。”  
人类从古代就开始对天空着迷，起初是在夜间照明大地的月，之后是指引方向的星。符文学院从很早之前建造了高塔，尽可能地靠近天际，也同时远离了地表。无论实用还是生命学派的学子愿意仰望或是俯瞰时，都会到达塔顶进行观测。  
星象与天体作为生命学派下独立的学科，学生们经常自发地前往高塔。有时倒不是出于每月固定的实践活动，只是为了在空中吹风。少部分的学生具有与星相关的魂能，他们只是靠近天空就会感到愉快，如同回归天穹的怀抱。  
莫里斯并不是天体科的专业，却仍然向往陆地之外，地表之上。这与知识的范围类似，他不过是向往着未知罢了。他的得意门生之一对星月颇有研究，莫里斯不免也想扩充这方面的见识。天才永远不会嫌知识太多的。  
于是他们等待太阳落下，等待皓月升起，等待星光闪烁。夜晚的人们更为敏感纤细，是学者们最爱的安静时刻。天体科架起棱镜，星象科展开图纸，高塔上多了聚集的细语。魂能晶灯被调到最暗，好像生怕打扰了星月的光，学生们借着暗淡的灯在纸上留下记录。塔顶今夜很冷，从北方吹来的风带有森林的气息。负责记录的学生笔耕不辍，无暇擦鼻子就抬手抹在袖子上，颤抖的手加快书写速度。  
有学生认出了莫里斯和夏尔，点头致意，领读抬手回应。没人敢打破天空的宁静，细语几乎消失在风里，高塔中对师长的问候也以轻微的动作代替。夏尔搓着手正远眺着北方连成一条黑线的山，被莫里斯拉着手拖到一架组合棱镜前。这一组透镜对着今晚明亮的满月，兴许还能看见旁边亮度略弱的星。莫里斯在他耳畔低声说，今夜的月指示魂能的奔涌。  
次日还有教学安排，夏尔不得不把莫里斯拽离高塔，这人竟然像个小孩子似的坐在地上耍性子。他不得不告诉莫里斯，在月亮走到头顶的时候他们必须下去，不然明天就会出现两个吸着鼻子的黑眼圈领读。满盈的月似乎带着一种魅惑，让人久久地凝视，几乎要向她靠近。天体科的导师们不停地在塔顶巡视，以防某个学生不经意间被月亮偷走了心，向着天空走过去。  
“你今晚过得好吗？”  
“好？夏尔？这简直太棒了。”  
实用学派的研究尚且停留在造福地表的生命，生命学派已在探索的最前沿，前往天际或深入大地。他们势必有合作的一天，在此之前却还没发相互理解。莫里斯手上的环扣小却没法做戒指，大却没法停在手腕上，在他手里转来转去。  
“尽管我不认同星象科的研究——未来这种事怎么能被区区几颗星星决定——天体科的视角却非常吸引人。俯瞰，夏尔，俯瞰，这个时候人一定会觉得自己渺小吧。”  
“有太多的未知，即使在已知里自己也不是全部。”  
“正是如此。你知道月亮的周期，她吸引潮水，也吸引魂能，说不定还会吸引生命。正因为有亏才有盈，弦月总会迎来满溢。”  
第二天夏尔还是留下了黑眼圈，倒不是从高塔走回实验室的路有多长，莫里斯讲天体时的兴奋样有点让他性奋。探索未知这一行径乃是学者的天职，其实也有够性感了。“我喜欢你认真的样子”这种话自然没法再床上说出来，但莫里斯今夜也很愉快，不错的一次。夏尔在高潮后余韵的疲惫中有些恍惚，他好像梦见莫里斯生出翅膀，向着紫色的深空远去，最终和群星一样化作远处的一个白点。之后他又梦见月亮，当你看见弦月时会想到月亮变成一道弧线，而不是月球的一大半藏在影子中。  
他好像一直在梦里思考，却不知道自己能得出什么结论。最终被莫里斯晨间冥想时段从梦海中捞出，环扣的声音像作响的时钟秒针，稳定地敲击出秩序。夏尔为自己选用的词也感到困惑，秩序。他不再去想，期待日光能尽快将梦境蒸发。  
莫里斯站在他实验室窗前看着太阳逐渐上升，手里捏着那枚环扣，一次次缓慢地开合尽量不弄出声音，但夏尔还是能听见金属相互挤压。极度不规律的作息是学者们的家常便饭，可夏尔的夜更像是一次精神的通宵马拉松，即使看见莫里斯的背影也有些心悸。  
已经是白天了。天空又恢复成蓝白的玻璃，光线的散射分隔了地表与宇宙。夏尔不禁想到，人类进化成昼出夜伏的习性，或许正是为了躲避夜晚面向虚空的恐惧。  
“想到什么了？”  
“嗯。”莫里斯仍然看着窗外，“在想天体科是一群怪人。他们应该去睡觉了吧。”  
生命学派的领读竟然还有资格说其他人怪吗？高塔顶端豆大的人影耸动，然后纷纷消失。  
“把鞋穿上，你要是踩到刺我可不帮你。”  
即使这样说了很多次，经常和莫里斯同寝的夏尔也知道，他会经常夜半因为突然的想法爬起来扑向实验台，不管身上是不是一丝不挂——他也许应该感激灵感不曾在他们做爱的半途突然而至，莫里斯一定会丢下他。今天也许因为清晨的冷意穿上了薄衣，仍然光着脚站在木地板上。  
“每当旭日升起，我就会盼望夜晚降临。”  
“这是星象科的铭句，怎么了吗？”  
“你想啊，这样他们就违反人类的本性了吧？”莫里斯踩在鞋上捡起外衣，“不接受太阳的保护，反而向往孤独的深空，怎么想都不像是人类应该干的事。好奇心这东西真了不起啊。”  
“你我也都一样，莫里斯，符文学院正是为此而存在的。”  
夏尔把头发梳理通顺，再回头时莫里斯在门口喊待会见。  
昨晚……看到了什么呢？  
尽管莫里斯表示无所谓，夏尔不希望两人的关系在学院中传开。迄今为止对外也一直保持着朋友关系，而他俩究竟什么时候成为这样，夏尔自己也说不清。两人的弟子经常围着他们打转，高修纯净而简单的心丝毫没有怀疑过他，而克诺维斯那孩子的打量则让他有些不快。瑟雷斯领读并非害怕公开，只是不希望引来过多关注。他不擅长应对人群，莫里斯更不擅长。  
于是演变成了现在的样子。白日的挚友，夜晚的情人。莫里斯仍然像月亮一样环绕着他，从未离开，夏尔并未觉得有什么不妥。  
每当旭日升起，我就会盼望夜晚降临。  
夏尔坐在实验台前忽然感觉眼前模糊，泪水簌簌地溢出滴落进烧杯里。自己一定是哪里坏掉了，他的意识告诫自己，他没有感受到任何难过，却不停地流泪。是因为昨夜的梦吗？明明应该为他高兴，亲爱的莫里斯，向着你热爱的方向远去吧。  
昨晚的月亮什么样子？明明透过棱镜观测过了却没有一点印象。  
莫里斯站在写满公式的黑板前深思，手里的环扣不停作响。他思维的节奏像秒针一样精准，秩序井然如同滴答的倒计时。  
咔哒。  
咔哒。  
咔哒。  
然后钟塔响起，下课。实用学派的领读冲出教室，飞奔到学院另一侧的生命学派的辖地。教室里的学生感天谢地迎来课间，迪特里希教授正在门外的小黑板上写写画画。  
“怎么了？这么着急？”  
领读看见莫里斯手中的圆环，努力又喘匀了气，“吃午饭吗？”  
夏尔不停地梦见自己对月亮说了什么，醒来却又快速地忘记。一连几个夜晚月亮好像都在躲着他的目光，在太阳之前落下，在云层之后躲藏。他必须知道月亮对他做了什么。随着他们研究的逐渐深入，他更加频繁地邀请莫里斯前来过夜。上床倒是次要的，夏尔只要握着他的手感受他的存在。他不敢想象月亮如果将莫里斯带走会怎么样，魂能尚未指示他的情人与天外之物有联系。  
“你最近不太对劲，发生什么事了吗？”  
“被月亮诅咒了。”  
他在梦中回应莫里斯，半清醒半模糊，却像是一个正确的答案。  
“明天是个大日子，好好睡吧。”  
莫里斯还是走了，连同满月的环，只给他留下寂静无声。  
瑟雷斯登上高塔，向群星质问，为何不曾预兆天才的陨落，群星不答。夜半的云逐渐散开，月亮终于肯见他了。今夜，是狭长的弧线。  
你带走他了吗？  
他想来到我们身边，你一直知道。  
你对我做了什么？  
我让你忘不掉他。  
满月时月亮告诉夏尔，人若能相聚就必然能够分离，若他的情人要前往天外的境界，他要怎么做。莫里斯爱着探求的梦想多过爱自己，夏尔知道分离是不可避免的必然结局。  
于是夏尔回答：让我在夜晚思念他，让我不为他悲伤，也不曾忘记他。  
月亮偷走未来的记忆，悉数归还给过去。狼在缺月时奔跑，在满月时嚎哭。每一个缺损的情感，终究会加倍填满。从此以后夏尔·瑟雷斯试图观测月球时只能看到一道明亮的弧线，剩下的大半被那个男人带走，留下看不见的阴影。他每个月会有一个夜晚被月亮的引力影响，想起他过去的情人，带着难以言表的痛苦，伴随着秒针倒数的声音迎来黎明。  
但正如莫里斯所说，正因为有亏才有盈，弦月总会迎来满溢。夏尔在每一个夜晚都在等待，期盼着月亮盈满的一天——届时星会回归正轨，他会回归地表。  
今夜，也是狭长的弧线。  
咔哒。  
咔哒。  
咔哒。

END


End file.
